Frozen Encounter
by AToxicLullaby
Summary: "You're p-psycho..." She whispered, moving his face to face her and meet his eyes. "The feeling's mutual, darling..." He replied before closing the small space between them, meeting their lips for the first time in the entire night. One-shot! R&R! :D


**A/N: With all due respect, this is my first HTF story, and one-shot along as well. But not first story, okay? So I hope you all enjoy and this was inspired by the song "Just Tonight" by The Pretty Reckless. Sorry for any grammar or just common spelling mistakes. **

**Do **_NOT_ **own HTF or any of the following characters used, got it? Mondo Media does, and they do a good job doing so. Neither do I own the awesome song by the Pretty Reckless that this story was inspired from...**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Without any more further ado, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen Encounter<strong>

"_Love is blind. That is why he always proceeds by the sense of touch."_

_-_French Proverb

A shiver was sent though the girl's spine as her fingers touched the cold bark of the tree.

It didn't surprise her much. It was winter, and a cold winter it surely was.

The ground was covered in a blanket of snow. The trees barely had any leaves left on them, and the weight of the snow was pressing the branches down, close to falling. All the animals had gone into their own, warmer shelter for the season.

_And why aren't you? _Her inner thought asked.

Each time she would breath out, she could see the cold, icy breath she had exhaled.

Her eyes scanned the area around her, noting that she was all alone in this damp, cold day.

She couldn't tell what was bringing her so far from her home, from the closest civilization and to this abnormal forest that resided next to the town. She had never been here, and she was obviously clueless to any sign she wasn't alone.

Most reasonable explanation she wanted to get away from town was probably the weird accident that had occurred the previous day. Her mind couldn't fathom why she had decided against her usual actions of just walking away, but instead arguing against someone.

That someone being the leader of the criminal department. She covered her face with her hands, feeling the shame creep up once again and her face becoming redder.

Feeling a bit out of breath from the heavy coldness surrounding her, she placed her back against a tree that seemed to lay untouched by the winter's morbid touch. If that wasn't bad enough, she couldn't understand why she was still doing here. Knowing how much the temperature could suddenly drop, and even go as low as to endanger her and the remaining heat her body could keep hold of.

Feeling the cold enter her body, she placed her hands in the pockets of her black coat, sensing the need to relax before anything more uncommon of her could happen.

She probably looked and _seemed_ ridiculous. Heck, she probably was going insane; It would explain much of her recent behavior.

Never in her sixteen years of living, would she had thought she would protect one that was guilty. It was against all her principles. But that way he looked the night before, his eyes glimmering with confusion as the men yelled at him, accusing him of such horrid descriptions; It was unbearable for her just to see someone innocent being blamed for such dark crimes, such as murder.

She had only been a witness, right? Nothing more, nothing less. She wanted to stay that way, but seeing someone helpless right in front of her just made her feel selfish.

It was a simple act of defending him, she thought. But why did they act like she was doing more than just that?

Feeling her knees going weak, she slid the coat right off her shoulders and placed it carefully onto the snow-covered ground. Her body maybe was cold, but it didn;t need it as much, right?

Her eyes shut as she shivered once again from the icy wind. Her knees shook, and finally give into the cold, dropping to the snowy ground. Her mouth trembled, wrapping her arms over herself to add some heat, if it was even possible...

"W-Why did I e-ever do t-that?..." Her teeth chattered, pulling her knees up to her chest. "T-They are r-right...I-I should just s-stay back and be the c-c-coward I've always been," Her voice sadly commented. She could feel the fear piling up in her stomach, adding to the hunger. Closing her eyes, she laid her head on top of her knees, feeeling hopeless and like an idiot for ever coming over here.

_"Move outta the way, Flaky!" An angry, tanned man yelled at the petite girl who stood before the boy who laid confused on the ground._

"No..." Her voice whimpered. "I don't want to remember."

_"No!" She yelled at him. Wait, she thought. Since when did she yell back? "L-Leave him a-alone! What h-has he possibly d-done to you?"_

"He was innocent.." Her voice whispered in a serious tone.

_"You don't know what you're doing!" Ther man argued. He had a few others behind him, holding pitchforks and torches to their faces, lighting the dark night up. "This, this-"_

_"Evil!" One of the others yelled._

_"Non-human!" It went on. _

_"Monster!" It continued. _

_"-Despicable, incapable, emotionless monster killed one of my closest friends__, Petunia! Your own friend!" He screamed, her eyes __noticing the way it __wa__s all __getting personal for him._

"It was his best f-friend," She repeated. "Of coarse he would try to blame anybody."

_"B-But, b-but- You have no proof whatsoever!" Her eyes looked at the man with some confident but with fear also, never breaking the contact between their eyes._

"A-And we weren't ever friends," Her voice recalled, flashing at the memories the blue-haired girl had ignored her and been disgusted with her ways of living. "She seemed more disgusted by me."

_The man __let out a grunt and a loud yell of anger before storming away from her, the other m__en following behind him and utterly confused. _

_Just as the silence was enough for her, small drops of rain began to pound against the smooth surface of her skin. Her red hair become tangled over her face as she turned to face the young boy. _

_"You better get away before they find a good reason to get you..." Her voice trailed off, the sound of her footsteps only being heard as she kept her head low. _

_"Y-You..." His voice sounded almost as shocked as his face. _

_The petite girl turned to face him, curious to see what he was trying to say._

_"-Defended __me." His emerald eyes stood out, looking amazed by the action she had performed. _

_She let a faint smile fall on her lips before it was replaced by a depressing frown. She thought it was enough for him, so she turned away from his direction and began to walk away from the scene and towards her home, ignoring the cold drops that were pressing down on her._

A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes once again, the silence giving her a rather cold feeling.

The previous had been one rare one, alright. An accusing Handy? An upset Cuddles? An angered Splendid? And a defending, somehow-confident Flaky? The world must have been spinning in the opposite direction, she thought; It would rather explain more than what she already aknowledged.

"Now, what do we have here?" A cold, sinister voice asked as her head snapped up, her red orbs meeting two golden orbs.

Her lips went speechless as he grinned at her, never allowing it to leave his lips. He then raised an eyebrow at her, noticing the eery silence between the two. her eyes quickly observed his position; His hands on his pockets, his eyes fixed on her, and he didn't seem to be carrying any-

"I don't have anything on me," She looked at him surprised, her mouth still hanging open. "If that answers what you were thinking."

Raising an eyebrow at her, he let out a chuckle before saying: "What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?"

She blushed, looking away from him before looking back. She felt small, comparing her petite form to his tall form as he stood before her. Thinking that, she lifted herself up and met his eyes once again.

"W-What are y-you doing h-here?" She asked nervously, her eyes skimming quickly from his eyes to his hands, which were still placed in his pockets. Her head then twisted to the side, the contact breaking away.

"Well, you see _Flaky_," Not being able to help herself, she looked up to meet his eyes _once_ again. Seeing how he had her full attention, he slid his hand over his green hair, moving his bangs aside to see more clearer. She gulped in silence, feeling anxious from the way he had said her name, like it was a sweet but sour taste to his lips; the sound of satasfying glee going along with it as well. "I came because I believe I owe you a...debt, sort of."

Her eyes wondered to him, confused by what he was telling her. She was too busy thinking that she was also left vulnerable.

_Bingo,_ he thought with a devious smirk on his face.

Seeing how Flaky was thinking away of the moment, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her suddenly to the tree behind, her eyes widening in shock from the movement. He smiled, in an evil way of coarse, as her mouth hanged slightly open once again.

"W-What are you-" He placed his finger on her lips, shutting her up immediately. He carefully, without being noticed, slid his hand behind to his back, grabbing hold of a shiny and sharp objct that shone under the reflection the moon created.

"Shhh..." He whispered, nearing her face by a mere inch. Her cheeks were now tinted with a bit red, feeling uncomfortable with him overpowering her. "Don't wanna make this go overboard, do you?" He asked as he pulled the object up to the center of her chest, revealing a sharp-edged pocket knife.

"Y-You said you didn't have anything!" Her voice quivered as she watched helpless, her white blouse being torned into shreds and only leaving her with a white tank top underneath, besides the black skirt she wore.

He looked back to her, a grin surfacing on his lips. "Never promised, did I?"

He shifted closer to her, pressing his body onto hers. He slid the knife up to her palm, making a small insertion into her palm as drops of blood streamed down her hand. She twisted her head to the right, closing her eyes in pain and not allowing herself to cry.

"Oh God," Her voice whispered as he licked the blood off her palm, looking devishly as he did. "S-Stop it!"

"Calm down," His voice seductively whispered into her ear as she blushed ever more. He looked at the way her face was twisted with both pain and pleasure. "Masochist, aren't we?" He asked, trailing his knife down her cheeks as she trembled with fear.

"W-What!" Flaky yelled in surprise, looking right into his golden orbs. "No! Please, just s-stop, _Flippy_!"

"No can't do," He announced, staring at the drop of red liquid cascading down her cheek. "The fun is just getting started."

Flaky looked away once again, her eyes closing from the wave of pain hitting her. She felt his breath on her neck, his sharp teeth biting down onto her collarbone area.

The smirk returned back to his lips as he heard Flaky squirm, but he could tell she was giving in. The restless movedments went on for several seconds before calming down. Leaning her head on the tree and her cheeks becoming as red as possible, her lips couldn't help but to release a small moan from the hot tension it was becoming.

"You're insane..." He heard the girl mumble, his teeth slightly nibbling on the soft skin of her neck.

"Only for you, my dear..." He replied, rising his face a bit more.

"H-How could you be d-doing this?" She gritted her teeth, her palm closing as his teeth sank deeper into her skin.

"Couldn't help myself..." Flippy simply replied, throwing the pocket knife that was on his palm to the floor.

"You're a monster," She whispered into his ear, throwing her head back onto the rocky surface of the tree.

"The big, bad wolf I would be, and you're the Red-Riding Hood that I see..." His eyes lit up with a devious glint as his face rose more.

"You're p-psycho..." She whispered, moving his face to clearly look at hers and meet his eyes.

"The feeling's mutual, darling..." He replied before closing the small space between them, meeting their lips for the first time in the entire night.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this is my first one-shot, so I'm unexperienced with this kind of writing type. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. And just incase any of you accidentally misunderstand, she was NOT forced into it, okay? Read the last sentence: she gave into it willingly...I mean, it's Flippy, who wouldn't?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed. If you wouldn't mind, please leave a review~**

**-Lucy**

**By the way, I just **_hope _**this story is worth it cause it's 3:52 A.M right now, and I just barely finished writing it...Well then, ta ta~!**


End file.
